


Imagine It

by LokisGirl



Category: Voivod (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:00:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29063214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokisGirl/pseuds/LokisGirl
Summary: Snake and Jason having a cute discussion about their first times. Non-explicit, just romantic and cute with a bit of a surprise for Denis.
Relationships: Denis Bélanger/Jason Newsted





	Imagine It

Snake and I were laying in bed, still sweaty and out of breath. I rubbed at my bad shoulder, feeling a little pain from our exertions. He rolled on to his side and began massaging it for me. 

“This trying to impress each other, it is a young man’s game, no?” he smiled, his damp hair sticking to his forehead in ringlets.

“Are you saying you didn’t like it?” I work hard at keeping my face blank. “I mean, we can just stop having sex if it’s too much exertion for you.” My veneer of innocence cracks and a cheeky wink blows it to bits.

“No! It was very good for us,” Denis protests. “Sometimes I want we had met many years ago. That way we could have been each other’s first.”

Tracing the patterns in the stucco on the ceiling with my eyes, I think about that. Denis is a lot of things, a talented musician and a great friend, but I can’t imagine him being able to break the wall of shame that surrounded me for so many years. “Many years ago, I wouldn’t have been able to look you in the eye. It really took someone strong to bring me out. Would you have being willing to wait two years for me? Two years of sharing a room with my closeted, in-denial ass?”

“That way you put it, no,” Snake admits. He doesn’t have much patience for people who can’t or won’t go after what they really want. 

“Then I’m sorry, baby, but you couldn’t have been my first. I needed someone with James’ patience to bring me out.”

“James? From Metallica? He was your first?” Denis’ eyebrows shoot so far up his face, they’re practically levitating above his head. I laugh. Funny how no one expects it to be Hetfield. I can’t imagine it having been anyone else. Maybe it’s because James has done such a good job of convincing the world he’s the archetype of a stoic straight man, right down to the fast cars and cowboy boots. James is so macho he can’t help but be gay. 

I nod. “Yep, he sure was. Every awkward, uncomfortable second of it. I had no idea what I was doing.” Suddenly I don’t want to talk about James even though I brought him up. “What about you?”

“For it was- promise you won’t get jealous,” Denis breaks off.

“Of course I won’t. Why should I? You’re here now,” I reassure him.

“All right then. I’ll tell you. My first was Michel.”

I’m flabbergasted. I’ve known these guys for fifteen years and never even had an inkling. “Away? Are you kidding me? Our drummer? For real?”

“Yes, for real!” Denis giggles. “It was an experiment. I must have liked it more than him because I am with you, and he is with his cocette.”

“An experiment?” I repeat dubiously. 

“Yes, an experiment. To see if it felt the same way in real life as it did when we imagined it,” Denis elaborates.

“Ah. And do you still imagine it now?” 

“Of course. But now I don’t imagine a strange man. Now it’s better. Now I can imagine you.” Denis kisses me softly.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted elsewhere 2014-ish.


End file.
